<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bandits And Blooms by JMWHodge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064608">Bandits And Blooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMWHodge/pseuds/JMWHodge'>JMWHodge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMWHodge/pseuds/JMWHodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee, an Omega from the frozen kingdom of Atlas tucked away in the icy mountains of Solitas, finds herself as an envoy to a group of supposed "bandits" under the title of the "Branwens." With a handsome Alpha as her savior and strange customs to come to terms with, how will she fare as a "bandit" instead of royalty?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bandits And Blooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALRIGHT! I apologize for the long wait between my last post and this one, things have been a bit hectic and my drive to write was at an all-time low. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story; I'll get back to my other one now, I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss grew up in the harsh northern climate that drowned Solitas and Atlas in snow year-round. She'd grown accustomed to the icy winters, the blistering winds and constant blizzards, the smell of pinewood burning and gamey meals, and, most of all, she'd grown used to having her family nearby. Even if their relations were a bit distant, she knew they were there, cared for her, and she could rely on them. </p><p>But not anymore. </p><p>As the boards beneath her rocked with the waves, the young Omega began to question her life decisions. She'd agreed to travel, by boat when she despises the ocean, to a far off and much warmer land to settle some sort of agreement. That was all she knew, but her father had demanded she go. He'd said it was imperative that a family member went, but refused the idea that it could possibly be either of her siblings. Clearly, it mattered more that he sent the weakest, least threatening of them, and that rubbed her the wrong way. </p><p>Sending Omegas for negotiations could be taken in a lot of ways: They either accepted it as a show of peace that the sending side meant no harm or took it as a taunt that they couldn't even beat or harm an Omega. Usually, Betas would be sent for this, but apparently, normalcy wasn't an option for this journey; instead, the somewhat temperamental and easily overpowered Omega was sent to try and negotiate for something she wasn't even confident she knew about.</p><p>She'd barely even begun wrapping her head around the whole situation was they'd hit a patch of rough waters. The boat lurched to one side, sending the heiress tumbling across her quarters. When she managed to recover her balance, she threw the door open and called out, "What are you imbeciles doing!? Are you trying to get us all killed?!"</p><p>Beyond the storm and the boat, Weiss was met with nothing but silence. Fear's cold fingers slowly crawled their way up her spine as she stood stark still for a moment. There was no way they all could have left; it was impossible; they were in the middle of the ocean. </p><p>As the storm raged on, Weiss carefully made her way above deck. She'd barely crossed the threshold beyond the stairs when another massive wave rocked the boat, sending the silk-clad heiress tumbling across the worn planks and slamming heavily into the railing. </p><p>Stars filled her vision for a moment, the breath was ripped from her lungs, and her body refused to move as the boat righted itself. She struggled to her knees, trying her hardest to see anything useful through the pounding rain. </p><p>The boat tossed again, leaving her falling to the far side once more. Scrambling and clawing at the planks, she finally finds a groove to grip onto, and as she pulls back to see what she'd grabbed, everything seems to fall into place.</p><p>Her fingers dug into the carving of a large, arcane sigil. The shapes burned at the edges and the magic long since gone. "That must have been how the crew escaped," she thought just before a bolt of lightning crashed down the mast, lighting it ablaze and launching splinters and pieces of wood in all directions.</p><p>She quickly moved to cover her eyes and face, grip failing as she tumbled free. Her back cracked against the railing as she fell overboard, plunged into the icy sea.</p><p>Through the murky, thrashing waves, she could see the vague shape of the burning boat. She struggled as she may, trying to will herself back to the surface, but layers of clothes quickly became like lead in the cold waters, pulling the Omega deeper as her lungs began to burn, her vision blurring, her mind full of fear and misery.</p><p>And then it all went black.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Where did you find her?" A muffled voice queried.</p><p>"She washed up on the shore just south of her, soaked to the bone and barely breathing."</p><p>"And this is what she was wearing? No one has fabrics like this around here."</p><p>"She's probably from a shipwreck."</p><p>"I figured as much… well come on, let's get her warm, maybe she'll come to."</p><p>Pale blue, bloodshot and bleary eyes slowly creak open as Weiss felt herself be moved. </p><p>Firelight lit the generally dark room, leaving long shadows stretching out into the darkened corners. Furs, fresh game, and bundles of herbs hung above the heads of the two figures that carried her.</p><p>Past the dank scent of earth and herbs, she could tell the two women that carried her were alphas if their strength didn't make that clear enough. </p><p>They set her down near the fire, wrapping her in a thick fur-lined blanket, before moving to step back.</p><p>The shorter of the pair spoke up, "oh, her eyes are open!"</p><p>"They are?" The taller questioned, moving to crouch in front of Weiss, "so they are. Can ya talk?"</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, only a rough croak managing to leave her throat.</p><p>"Oh, here, Ruby, grab her a cup of water."</p><p>The shorter Alpha, Ruby, shifted from her side, coming back a moment later and handing a cup to the one crouching in front of her. "Here, you gotta be thirsty; just take it slow."</p><p>They gave her a few minutes to sip at the water, easing her sore throat and dry mouth enough to let her speak. </p><p>"My name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee."</p><p>"Schnee? Like, the noble family from the north?" She gave a quick nod to answer the blonde. "How did you end up half-drowned on the shore?"</p><p>"I had been sent as an envoy, but my ship sank during a storm… after the crew abandoned me…"</p><p>"Abandoned you? Shows how much they cared."</p><p>"Rubes, relax, "the blonde cut in. "Do you have any idea why they would just leave you to die? Or how, for that matter?"</p><p>"Magic of some kind… as for why… I haven't the foggiest… though I still question why my father sent me instead of either of my siblings…"</p><p>"Only Omega?" She gave another nod. "And does your father have any… uh… issues with Omegas?"</p><p>"Is he castist?"</p><p>Weiss was quiet a moment before looking down, "he may have been… Omegas aren't held in the highest of regards within Atlas… but my father wouldn't order me left to die."</p><p>"No, no, of course not," the blonde assured her. "Hey, how about we look into getting in touch with your family? In the meantime, why don't you rest?" </p><p>"Of course," she mumbled softly, shifting to lay back, "thank you both for saving me."</p><p>"Of course, princess," the blonde teased, "it's snow problem."</p><p>"Yang, that was just awful!"</p><p>"What? She's from Atlas; it fits perfectly!"</p><p>As the pair walked out, Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her jokes were awful, but her demeanor was refreshing when compared to the Alphas from Atlas. At the very least they'd taken pity on her, she'd have to make sure to repay them somehow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was kinda short, but thank you for reading anyway! Freezerburn isn't one of my favorite ships but it opens me up to some different dynamics in relationships. I'll work on this one a bit off and on while I work on my main story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>